Trust In The Moon Goddess
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: My entry to the Twilight Tricks and Treats Contest: Head Wizard Edward Cullen has waited ten All Hallows Eves for his one True Mate. Will this be his year?


_Here is my entry to the Twilight Trick or Treat contest. Beta'd by the amazing Daphodil any other mistakes are mine._

Title of Story: Trust In The Moon Goddess

Story Summary: Head Wizard Edward Cullen has waited ten All Hallows Eves for his one True Mate. Will this be his year?

Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Edward**

It's been ten fucking All Hallows Eves and yet every year I've yet to find my mate. Every year I've been left alone. All Hallows Eve is the biggest damn holiday for my kind, and as Head Wizard being without a mate is an embarrassment.

A leader without a mate, that's what the fuck I am. I might as well not be a leader at all in some people's opinion. In our world finding your one true mate is equivalent to breathing. Young witches or wizards reach adult-hood upon their twenty-first All Hallows Eve and are eligible to participate in the Mating Patch. At midnight on All Hallows Eve, the Moon Goddess shines down on the unmated and leads the witch to her one true love, or so is the way it should be.

Trust in the Moon Goddess.

It is a very hard thing to do, especially if you participate in the Mating Patch year after year, just to come up mateless. The worst part is watching all the newly mated together and their instant love. It's the worst fucking feeling, like being cut open and left exposed.

The Gathering is in one week. Wizards and witches have been gathering on what humans call Halloween for centuries. It is our largest celebration and also the day where the newly mated are married in front of the Moon Goddess.

Knock. Knock.

I sigh coming out of my musings. "Come in."

My sister, Alice, a tornado of a witch, barges in. She's incredibly small to be my sister as I am over six feet tall.

"Edward, we have a problem! Mrs. Cope has Witches Pox. We have to hire a temp, the Gathering is in one-week and there is no way I can pull off the perfect event without an extra pair of magical hands!" Alice flops down in one of the chairs in my office.

Alice has never needed air to breathe so it's no surprise that she has not taken a breath since she entered my office.

"Then hire someone. I personally don't give a damn. I would skip the Gathering altogether if I wasn't Head Wizard." A little slap hits my face and I see my sister's wand finger pointed at me while she stays seated.

"Did you just smack the Head Wizard?" I scowl at her.

"No. I smacked my damn brother. What in the Moon Goddess do you mean you wouldn't go? Edward, this is the year you will find her. I know it!" She sounds so sure, I almost allow myself to hope.

"Alice, I really don't want to talk about this. Just hire someone to help out while Mrs. Cope is sick," I bark at her.

Honestly what the hell would she know about yearning to find your mate? She found Jasper her twenty-first All Hallows Eve.

"Fine! Don't curse me. I know the perfect witch, my friend Hallow. I met her this year at the Advanced Potions Academy. It's her first All Hallows Eve at the mating patch. Very exciting." She stands happily.

"Hallow?" I ask, another witch named after All Hallows Eve, no doubt she was conceived the day her parents mated.

"Yes, her real name is Isabella. She's perfect for you—"

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Alice … I'm not looking for anyone, and a young girl should really hold out for her mate so please no match-making," I tell her as she twirls around and glares at me.

"Whatever you say, Head Wizard." She bows and then says, "To Hallows." With a flick of her index finger she's gone.

With Mrs. Cope out we _will_ need an extra pair of hands, I just have to be on the lookout for Alice trying to play matchmaker. There could be a number of reasons why I don't have my mate, but I can't take the chance of finding an alternative. My leadership is based on legend that most of my kind still hold dear, but there are a few who do not feel finding your true mate is import. As long as there is hope that the one for me may still be out there, I will keep waiting for her. With my luck she may not be born yet and I will have to wait twenty-one years.

There is a quick knock on my door, then the person enters without being invited to do so. Aro Volturi walks into the room wearing all black; half of his long black hair is pulled back in a ponytail while the rest flows down his back. He looks like a woman, for Goddess sake.

Just what I need, this power-hungry wizard barging in on me.

"Aro. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask not standing from my desk.

"As you know, the Gathering is approaching. I have met with the elders, and we have all voted." He pauses, trying to get a reaction out of me. "If you do not mate at this year's Gathering, a mated wizard will be sworn in by the elders."

I take a deep breath telling myself not to curse this bastard for his nerve. "I'm surprised you agreed to that since you are not mated yourself. We both know you've wanted the Head Wizard position for decades."

"Edward, my dear friend, you see I will be mated at this year's Gathering. Unlike you, I know that there is no one true mate for anyone, and so at the Gathering, I am marrying a witch of my own choosing," he says, smugly walking around the office as if he's decorating.

"Whoever she is, I pray to the Moon Goddess that she comes to her senses. Nevertheless, you will not be Head Wizard if I have anything to say about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." I stand up out of my chair challenging him.

"We shall see. Good bye Head Wizard, enjoy your post while it last." He flicks his wand finger "Home" and disappears.

"Motherfucker!" I flick my finger to throw a vase across the room.

I won't settle for anyone other than my mate, and if she is not at this year's Gathering then I have no choice but to give up being the Head Wizard.

 **Hallow**

"Hallow, you must understand. I made some very bad investments and Aro was kind enough to help me. The time of finding true mates is coming to an end," My father says this as if trying to make me feel better.

"Really, Dad! It's not over for me. It's been my dream to find my true mate at the Mating Patch." I grit the words out through my clenched teeth.

The nerve of my father, giving me away to the highest bidder. The sad thing is there is nothing I can do about it, absolutely nothing but pray to the Moon Goddess that I find my way to the Matting Patch somehow and that my true mate will be waiting.

Who knew Charles Swan could be so cruel to his own flesh and blood. My father has always been a loving parent, doting on me as his only child. Being an underage witch I am forced to abide by his rules I would never go against him. I will be of age on this All Hallows Eve, and therefore could choose not to mate with Aro. But do I dare go against my father?

"I know you don't understand, but everyone is not destined to find their mate. Look at Aro for example; the Moon Goddess brought him his mate decades ago only to be rejected. I'm saving you from that type of pain." He pleads to me with eyes identical to mine, his thick mustache twitching as it always does when he's uncomfortable.

I want to trust him, tell him and tell him it's all right, but I can't.

"It's easy for you to say. You found Mom at the Matting Patch and conceived me that day. Which is a constant reminder that my parents had sex hours after they first met!" I storm out of my father's home office.

My mother, Renee, stands in the kitchen doorway staring at me with tears in her hazel eyes, her light brown hair up in a bun. She goes to open her mouth but is interrupted by the doorbell. She wipes her hand on her apron as if she'd been cooking all day instead of just flicking her wand finger.

Walking past me, she stops and moves my dark brown hair out of my face.

"Trust in the Moon Goddess, Hallow. Your father is doing what is best for all of us."

I turn to watch her walk away, wiping the tears that have fallen and trying to calm myself down. I follow the trail of voices at the door to find my friend Alice talking to my mother. My relief at seeing her is instant, and I rush over to her and take her by the arm.

"Oh, Alice, I'm glad you're here. Let's go. Mom, I'll be back later." I pull Alice out of the house before my mother can say another word.

"Hallow, slow down. Is everything alright?" Her hand on my shoulders sends me over the edge.

Before I know it, I am a big, sobbing mess. Alice leads me over to a small park. We live in a large wizard community in Seattle so it's no surprise to find little children practicing magic around us. We sit down at a bench and watch a small girl try to make a twig dance. The sight of her breaks my heart. Will I ever have children with Aro?

The thought of having sex with him causes my entire body to shiver and a new bout of tears to fall. I've never been with anyone before and I don't know the first thing about it, but I do remember all the stories when of how it is the first time you're your true mate. It's supposed to be so magical that you don't know where you end and they begin.

"Do you want to talk about it? The way you ran out of your house tells me your parents are involved." Alice rubs my back and I'm momentarily calmed.

"My father owes Aro Volturi a large sum of money. As payment they have decided that I marry Aro at the Gathering instead of finding my mate." The words seem to make the situation more dire than before.

"Hallow, there's nothing to worry about. We just have to get you to the Mating Patch." She gives me a reassuring smile.

I want to believe her. "Alice, even if I make it to the Patch somehow, there's no guarantee he's out there. What if he's not born yet? What if he has waited too long and has given up? Nothing is certain," I tell her.

These are the fears that I have lived with my entire life. True mates are becoming a thing of the past because witches and wizards no longer want to wait for their one true love. They want instant gratification, but not me.

I want him.

My one true mate.

"Hallow, trust in the Moon Goddess. She will lead you to your true mate this Gathering. In the meantime, I have the perfect thing to keep you busy." She gives me a knowing smile.

 **Edward**

I materialize the next day directly to my office. I didn't sleep at all trying to figure out a way to change the Elders' minds. Frustrated that I could be replaced so easily, I take a seat at my desk. The truth is I love being Head Wizard. It has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I come from a long line of Head Wizards, and I want to keep the tradition in the family for as long as the Moon Goddess will allow.

Maybe my time is up, and I have to come to the realization that I will never find her and my people will pay for it.

"This is Edward's office …" Alice stops mid-sentence, and I look up to find the most beautiful witch I've ever seen staring wide eyed at me. "Edward, I didn't know you were in yet. Allow me to introduce you to Hallow. Hallow, this is my brother Edward, the Head Wizard."

Both the little witch and I are silent and our eyes are locked. My heart literally stops beating as I take in the pure perfection of her. She's taller than my sister, maybe five-five or five-six. She's curvy in all the right places and the little black dress she's wearing shows off all her assets. Her hair is long and beautiful, draping over her shoulders like a lover's embrace.

My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water as I try to find the words to greet this beauty. She's beautiful.

Dark brown eyes stare at me as if she is under the same trance I am, but that could not be true. I take in every feature of her lovely face from her perfect little nose to those pouty lips that are begging to be kissed.

Dear Moon Goddess who knew such a woman existed.

"Edward? Hallow's going to be filling in for Mrs. Cope and helping us prepare for the Gathering… Edward!" Alice calls my name a little more firmly, and I shake my head to clear it from the spell of this enchantress.

"Yes…yes…Welcome. Do you prefer Isabella or Hallow?" I ask as I stride over to her with my hand extended.

"Um…Hallow…, Head Wizard…, Sir." She stutters and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

She reaches her hand out and places it into mine.

"Please, call me Edward," I say all breathy.

For Goddess sake, I need to pull myself together! The feel of her hand in mine causes a wave of peacefulness to wash over me. There's also a little vibration where our hands meet. I don't focus on these feelings long.

"Edward." She says my name with the most radiant smile I've ever seen.

I'm left speechless, and my only thought is that I want to hear her say my name for the rest of my fucking existence, preferably while I'm buried inside of her. The idea has my thumb circling the back of her hand.

"We will leave you to your work, Edward. Come Hallow, let's finish your training, and then I have to go over to the Gathering site for the rest of the day." Alice takes Hallow's free hand and pulls her out of my office.

I stand there floored by her mere presence. Whoever she mates with on All Hallows' Eve is one lucky fucking wizard.

 **Hallow**

Oh. My. Moon Goddess. He is the most beautiful wizard I've ever seen. Those eyes, I've never seen eyes that shade of green before. It's like I've stepped into a forest of evergreens and their only mission in life is to protect me. That jaw of his is razor sharp even covered with a small scruff of a beard. He had to have used a spell on himself at some point. How can someone be born with such a perfect jawline?

Oh, and the rest of him. Sweet Moon Goddess in the sky, he's just wonderful. Over six feet tall with the craziest head of reddish brown hair I've ever seen. His mother must've performed a charm when she was carrying him. Good Moon Goddess, can that man wear a suit. Muscles in all the right places. If my mate is half the wizard he is my life would be complete.

"Hallow? You're acting like you've never seen Edward before," Alice says, leaning on the desk that I am sitting at.

"What? No, I've seen him on the Wizarding Network; he's just so much more up close and personal. I just wasn't expecting him to be so… so …" Drop dead fucking gorgeous, sex on damn legs.

"So what?" Alice giggles at my expense.

I flick my wand finger at her, flipping her perfect bob up in the air. "Don't we have a Gathering to prepare for?

We spend the next few hours going over all the things that need to be done for the Gathering. Once Alice is done explaining everything to me, she disappears leaving me all alone with the Head Wizard of sexiness in the next room.

I start working on the zoning papers. The Gathering is in a little wizarding town a few hours away from Seattle called Forks. Apparently, this is the second time it's been there. The last time was fifty years ago and there was a record-breaking amount of mates joined that All Hallows' Eve.

I sigh as I look at the names of the witches and wizards that mated all those years ago. Alice is planning a whole mating renewal to celebrate their fifty years.

It's going to be so wonderful to watch.

The door to Edward's office opens and he stands in the doorway in all his wizard sexiness. I'd swear he put a love spell on me if I wasn't aware of every thought running through my head.

"How is your first day going?" he asks; the sound of his voice sends pleasant shivers through my body.

"It's been good, Head Wizard… I mean, Edward." I am a big quivering mess; he must think I am the biggest idiot this side of the moon.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was just going to take lunch, and I know Alice went to the site, so I was wondering … if… you…um…wanted to maybe join me?" He's fidgeting something awful, looking so cute and boyish standing there all unsure of himself.

Wait, did the Head Wizard just ask me to lunch and I'm sitting here smiling at him like a loon?

"Hallow?" I jump up out of my seat at the sound of my name from those lips.

"Yes. I would love to go anywhere with you." Shit, did I just say that? "I mean, yes Head Wizard. I would love to have you … I mean go to lunch with you." I mentally face palm myself.

He must think I'm a head case.

"Great. I'm desperately craving some fried chicken. I know this great place in Atlanta. It would be my honor to guide us there." He walks over to me slipping his hand through mine.

The completeness I felt when we touched earlier is back.

"Atlanta. I've never been; that would be perfect."

He gives my hand a squeeze.

"Wonderful." He flicks his wand finger in the air. "To Mary Mac's."

 **Edward**

Having her by my side while I de-materialize feels right somehow. I don't know why I'm having this reaction to this little enchanting witch. We materialize in the alley behind Mary Mac's. I've been coming here for years and have the perfect spot where humans won't see me.

Taking her hand in mine, I walk us out of the alley and into the restaurant, which is a little crowded with the lunch rush. It's not a small place so that helps and we are immediately led to a table.

Hallow looks around at the walls covered in black and white photos of famous people. I've always liked the nineteen-forties feel of the place. I regrettably release her hand when we are lead over to our table. Pulling her chair out for her, I wait until she is seated before I take a deep breath inhaling her scent of freshly baked pumpkins.

Shit, I could eat her up.

Hallow looks around all wide-eyed. I can tell that she' not usually around humans. I smile at her as I notice her gripping her wand finger trying not to use it.

"Haven't been around too many humans, have you?" I ask as I flick my finger casting a silencing charm around our table so that the humans can't hear us.

"Is it that obvious?" she asks, smiling at the feel of magic around us.

"What type of spell did you cast?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Just a simple silencing charm so we can speak freely. I'm impressed. Most young witches wouldn't have noticed." It's true she's extremely mature for her age.

"I'm not sure how to take that. It sounds like both a compliment and an insult." She bites her bottom lip.

Sweet Moon Goddess.

I swipe my tongue across my own bottom lip wishing it were hers. Our waitress comes over to our table and takes our drink order. We both order the sweet tea.

"It's wasn't an insult, it's an observation. Alice said that you met at the Advanced Potions Academy. That's pretty impressive," I tell her honestly.

The waitress comes and takes our order. Hallow matches my order completely, throwing me a flirty smile. We both order the fried chicken with collard greens and okra.

Once our waitress leaves, Hallow leans forward in her chair. "Thank you Head Wizard." I shake my head at her. "Sorry. Edward. I finished my formal wizard education my sixteenth year. I graduated with my Potions Degree at eighteen years, my Masters of Potions last year, and now I'm less than a year away from gaining my Doctorate."

She says all of this in a matter of fact voice, not at all in a conceited tone.

"Your parents must be very proud of you." Her mood changes at the mention of her parents.

"What about you, Edward? How did you become the youngest Head Wizard in history?" Deep brown eyes bore into my soul.

"I come from a long line of Head Wizards. I was very close to my mother's father, who I was named after. He was the best Head Wizard our world ever has had. He died my eighteenth year and, at his deathbed, I vowed that I would be exactly like him. You know what his last words to me were?" I clear my throat getting choked up at the thought of my grandfather.

"What did he say?" Her hand comes to rest on top of mine, and I feel the same peacefulness from our initial meeting.

"His last words were, ' _Be better than me'_."

We are both quiet. The heaviness of my words fills the silence. Her hand never leaves mine, and I intertwine our fingers while staring into her eyes. The people in the crowded restaurant disappear, and for a brief moment, we are alone.

A smile graces her lips and her eyes fill with tears. I know we wish for the same damn thing. To belong to each other.

True mates.

The waitress comes delivering our food, bringing an end to our small bubble. Hallow removes her hand, and smiles down at her food.

"It'd better be good, Head Wizard," she teases while she takes a sip of her sweet tea.

I tilt my head to the side, staring at her. She's way more comfortable than she was when we first met.

"Or what Hallow?" I give her a crooked smile.

Her breath catches and it takes her a second to recover from my spell bounding smile.

She places her wand finger to her lips as if she's thinking of something sinister. "I don't know, Edward. I'm sure I could think of ways to punish you."

"Threatening the leader of the wizard world is considered an act of high treason, but I will grant you a pass just so I can enjoy your punishment." I take a bite of my drumstick.

Hallow stares silently at me, her teeth sunk into her plump bottom lip. She seems mesmerized by my comment.

"Eat," I command.

We eat our food with light conversation of our families and our dreams.

"Your parents are one of the mated celebrating fifty years? Oh, Edward, that is so romantic. Renewing their mating vows in the same town they were mated in." Hallow gets a whimsical look on her beautiful face.

"True mates are really a sight to behold. I've always prayed to the Moon Goddess that I would find my mate and have a relationship like my parents."

"True mates … I've always dreamed of finding my mate at the Mating Patch. Walking through hundreds of wizards, only to find the one destined for me." She smiles wistfully.

"You mean pumpkins," I interrupt.

We both laugh because out of all the strange traditions we witches and wizards have, the Mating Patch is by far the strangest. All Eligible wizards transform into a pumpkin and wait for the Moon Goddess to lead their mates to them.

"How did that tradition begin? I mean historically the pumpkin really has nothing to do with All Hallows' eve."

"Back in the olden days, our kind were hunted and widely prosecuted. Then, it was hard to gather in one place without bringing attention to ourselves," I tell her, giving her a small smile.

She returns my smile while eating her okra.

Taking a sip of my tea I continue with the story. "The Head Wizard at the time, who happened to be my great great-great-grandfather, Demetri Cullen. Proposed that at midnight on All Hallows eve when the humans were all tucked in their beds that a very large pumpkin patch be created. That way if any humans saw anything, all they would see was sea of pumpkins. There are spells surrounding the patch to protect the witches from being seen."

My smile matches hers as I describe the Mating Patch. "I never knew the origin of the Mating Patch. Out of all the things I know, I've never heard the history of it. How fascinating. The Moon Goddess really does have a plan for us. Doesn't she?" She smiles lost in her thoughts.

"It seems that way, but after being part of the mating ritual for a decade, it's hard to trust in the Moon Goddess." I let out a sigh of frustration.

"I understand more than you know. It's hard to trust when her plan seems so different from your own." A few tears escape her brown eyes and tear at my heart.

"I wish I knew what her plans are for me." I shake my head trying to remove the negative thoughts forming in my mind.

Being with Hallow gives me a glimpse of what I will never have. The sadness hits me immediately.

"We better get back to the office. This is going to be a very busy week." I pay the bill and quickly escort Hallow out of the restaurant.

Once we are in the alley, Hallow turns to face me with concern. "Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about all the work waiting for me at the office. Thanks for having lunch with me today." I take her hand in mine.

"Anytime, Edward." Her smile is radiant, and it chips away at the despair I feel.

Flicking my wand finger, "To the office."

 **Hallow**

We materialize into the office to find an angry looking Alice standing toe to toe with none other than Aro Volturi. Another man, whom I presume is her husband Jasper based on her description of him, stands to the side glaring at Aro.

All eyes turn towards Edward and I. Alice is so happy her entire body is radiating a little glow. Jasper has a small smile on his handsome face and gives Edward a little wink. The happiness of the other two does nothing to hide the anger that is seeping from Aro's every pore. It's so prominent that I can see red surrounding him as he marches over to Edward and me.

He looks down at our linked hands with an evil sneer on his cold face. Edward's body starts to vibrate when he notices Aro's cold look.

"Isabella, your father told me that you were working here. I don't think that's a wise decision so I've come to escort you home." His eyes shift from my face to our hands.

"I don't see why Hallow is any concern of yours, Aro." Edward takes a step forward releasing my hand.

I immediately feel the loss.

"Isabella didn't tell you the news? We will be matted on All Hallows' Eve. So you see she really is my concern."

"What? Hallow … what about the Mating Patch?" The pain in his voices is unbearable as deep green eyes bore into me.

"Isabella's father feels that the mating ritual is too unpredictable, so he has granted his permission for us to marry at the Mating Ceremony." The smugness in Aro's voice is disgusting, and I wish I could put an end to it.

The room seems to shake, and then a small bolt of lightning shoots out of Edward's wand finger and singes the carpet. Jasper walks up to him and takes him by the arm, practically dragging him into his office.

I stare at the closed door. Taking a step toward it I am stopped by Aro's hand on my shoulder.

"I think we should go. Clearly you working here could give the Head Wizard the wrong impression, and since he only has days left in leadership, it's best if you did not work here."

I turn to face him, glaring at him with hatred. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I do know that I am still my own witch. Until I'm officially your mate, I still make my own decisions. Therefore, I will continue to work here. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do. "

I walk away from him and sit down at Mrs. Cope's desk.

"Your father will be hearing about you insolence," he says before he flicks his wand finger and disappears.

"Insolence? He must think we are still in the dark ages. Ignore him, Hallow. What happened between you and my brother?" She's giddy like a kid on Wizarding Christmas.

"He took me to lunch, that's all." I can feel the blush spreading over my entire body. I never was able to control it.

"Judging by his reaction to your upcoming mating with Aro and that blush on your face, I would say it was much more than lunch."

I open my mouth to dispute her observation, but the door to the office bangs open and a still angry Edward comes out.

He is gorgeous in his anger.

"Alice, I'll be down in logistics with Jasper if anyone's looking for me," Edward says coldly, walking toward the elevator.

Jasper goes over to Alice. I rush toward Edward.

"Edward, let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain. Your mate may very well be waiting for you on All Hallows' Eve, yet you choose to mate with Aro fucking Volturi instead. It's witches like you that have made a god-damned mockery out of the Mating Patch." The elevator comes and he turns away from me.

Jasper passes me giving my shoulder a reassuring tap before he joins Edward in the elevator.

I feel like I've lost Edward, which is preposterous. He was never mine to begin with. Alice rushes over to me and hugs me hard.

"Don't worry about Edward. I think you both will be surprised in a few days," Alice says all damn cryptic.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, my anger taking over.

"I can't say for sure, Hallow. Just, trust in the Moon Goddess."

"How can I trust in her when it seems she has me destined for misery?" I ask wiping the tears away angrily.

"Because your destiny depends on it. Now let's get back to work, we have a Gathering to plan." Alice turns away.

She's right. I have to trust in the Moon Goddess.

 **Edward**

The next day I successfully avoid Hallow for most of the day. Everything about her still calls to me. I had hoped she would be my mate, but even if she were I would never find out because she is matting with Aro. The way she spoke when we had lunch I could've sworn finding her true mate was important to her. Maybe she's working with him so he can get the Head Wizard position? I don't think she would do that but I would come up with any excuse to stop these feelings I have for her.

The thought of her being with him just pisses me the fuck off. She's bewitching, kind, gentle, everything Aro is not.

Waiting of your true mate seems to be a thing of the past. More and more young witches and wizards are dating and falling in love without the help of the moon Goddess. I will never again put myself through the pain and disappointment of the Mating Patch.

Alice barging into my office brings me out of my thoughts.

"I can't go to Forks with you. There's an emergency at the caterer's and I have to go meet Mom. Hallow can go with you, she knows what's going on just as much as I do."

Before I can object she flicks her wand finger and is gone. I swear, one day I'm going to put a dam charm on her to slow her down.

There's a small knock on my door and Hallow pokes her angelic face in. Dark long locks trailing down her shoulder and reaching to her waist mesmerize me.

Dear Moon Goddess, I wish she was mine.

"Edward, I just want you to know that everything is ready for our trip to Forks. We have several meetings set up." She gives me a small smile.

"Have the contracts been prepared and sent over?" I ask coldly.

"Yes. I've also had a squad from the spells department working all morning so that we can see the final product of the key points of the Gathering." Her knowledge and dedication to the work shines and I am really fucking impressed.

"Good. Thank you, Hallow. I'll be ready to go in five minutes," I tell her, trying to lose some of my anger.

"I'll be ready." She closes the door behind her, and I let out a frustrated breath.

Four more days until the Gathering, then I will not have to see Hallow Swan again. She'll be a mated woman and Mrs. Cope should be recovered from Witch's Pox. I'm both relieved and disappointed.

Of course I'm attracted to Hallow. I've been attracted to women before, in fact, I've bedded humans. Never a witch, but with Hallow it's different.

My body seems to want to be in the same room as her. I want to possess her very soul and make her mine.

She's not mine. She's going to be his, and the very thought makes me want to fucking curse something!

"Shit!" A spark shoots out of my wand finger, hitting me in the chin. I rush over to the mirror. Great! There's a fucking burn mark. I haven't done anything like this since I was a young wizard and couldn't control my magic.

What in the Goddess is this little witch doing to me? I take a deep breath, and then I walk out of the office.

"Hallow, are you ready?" She jumps at the sound of my voice, causing the lipstick she was applying with her wand finger to smear.

"Oh! Yes." She picks up a tissue and fixes the smudge.

When she stands up to walk over to me, my eyes trail down her voluptuous body taking in every curve. She's wearing a red pencil skirt and a buttoned down sleeveless blouse. My cock twitches in my pants, and I bite down on my tongue.

Her hand slips in mine. "Edward, please let me explain about Aro. My father is —"

I hold up my free hand, "You don't owe me an explanation. I had a wonderful time at lunch, and I admit I let that cloud my judgment." I give her my best fake smile, because let's face it, I'm fucking lying.

"Let's go." I flick my wand finger. "To Forks."

 **Hallow**

We spend the day running around the small town of Forks. Everywhere we go magic is practiced out in the open, just like in my neighborhood. Mike Newton, the Leader of the town, follows Edward around like a little puppy. A wizarding leader is like a human mayor and they answer to the Head Wizard who is like the President.

Mr. Newton accidentally brushes up against me several times, and Edward pulls me to his other side officially putting himself between us.

Thank the Goddess.

Edward only discusses Gathering topics with me, which breaks my heart. I can't think about Edward or my supposed mating to Aro. My goal has to be getting to the Mating Patch and finding my mate. I'm sure once I find him, all thoughts and attractions to Edward will just disappear. He's a good-looking wizard; it's perfectly normal for me to be attracted to him, especially so close to the Gathering.

I've heard that the closer an un-mated witch comes to the Gathering and the full moon, she becomes extremely sexual. So there's no wonder why I'm falling all over Edward.

As we walk through the small town, a number of witches and wizards walk up to Edward excitedly. He's a kind attentive leader speaking to each one of them. With their hands grasped in his, Edward keeps a constant smile on his handsome face. It is a pure joy to see him with our kind.

A group of small children run up to us.

"Head Wizard! Head Wizard!" They all shout as they surround us.

The children are so excited to see Edward that I am knocked over. I am unable to catch my balance, but before I hit the ground Edward's strong arms catch me. He pulls me close to his chest.

"Careful, children." He looks down at me. "Are you alright?"

He asks as he twirls his wand finger in a circle creating a small tornado for them to play with. They run off happily chasing it.

Once the crowd disappears, Edward's arms stay wrapped around my waist. His breath fans across my face. Our eyes are locked onto each other's, and we seem to grow closer and closer.

The calmness that is between us seems to surround us, and the small vibration I've felt any time he's near me races up my spine. The small town disappears leaving us alone.

"Hallow," he whispers so close to my lips I can feel them lightly graze mine.

"Edward," I return.

"Excuse me, Head Wizard," Mr. Newton's voice rings out in annoyance. "The car is waiting to take you both down to La Push where the gathering will be held."

We spend the rest of the day and well into night going over every aspect of the Gathering. The Mating Patch will be in a far corner of the woods. A threshold of wild flowers and orange ribbon will greet the single witches as they cross over to find their mate.

Next to the Mating Patch is the Mating Renewal Meadow, a beautiful meadow full of toad lilies, heleniums and aster dance in the cool wind.

I stand back and take in the moonlight shining down on the beautiful scene. Edward comes and stands beside me. The silence is suffocating.

I do not turn to face him as I begin to speak. "The day before I started to work for you, my father informed me that he owed a large sum of money to Aro. It seems the only way for his debt to be paid is for me to marry Aro."

My eyes pool with tears.

"There is nothing I wish for more than to be a part of the Mating Patch and find my true mate." He pulls me into him, holding me close his fingers in my hair.

"Oh, Hallow. I'm sorry I was such an ass. We will get you to the Mating Patch. No matter what."

He looks into my eyes. "I wish the blessing of the Moon Goddess upon you and your mate." He kisses my forehead, his lips lingering.

I close my eyes and pray. _Dear Moon Goddess, let it be Edward._

 **Edward**

Once we are done planning the different activities that will be available The Eve of All Hallows' Eve. When Midnight hits, the real wizarding party begins. The Gathering usually ends around six in the morning.

Hallow and I have dinner at the little diner in town. As we eat our food we talk about her fate. It doesn't matter if she is not meant to be mine. She will never mate with Aro fucking Volturi if I can help it. I run through the plan on ways to keep her occupied and away from Aro and her parents. The goal is to get her to the Mating Patch before midnight.

"Thank you, Edward." Her voice is sincere as she gives me a small smile.

"There is no reason to thank me. Everyone should choose who they want to mate. Whether, it is your true mate or not. The choice should be yours." The thought that she is being forced to mate Aro makes me downright furious.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I say a little too bitterly.

"This could be the year you find your mate, Edward." Her words are barely a whisper, but they give me hope, for what I don't know.

"I'm done, Hallow. I've decided not to participate this year." The declaration feels strange coming out of my mouth, but my mind is made up.

The silence between us is deafening.

"That's it then? You're just going to give up?" she asks me, taking a sip of her water.

"There's nothing to give up. I just don't think a mate is part of the Moon Goddess' plan for me." I give her a tight smile.

We finish the rest of our meal in silence. Once we are done, we walk out into the quiet night of Forks.

"Thank you for dinner, Edward. I have to get home."

"I will make sure you get to your doorstep, Hallow. If you would lead the way." My hand slips around her left hand.

She nods and then lifts her right hand, flicking her wand finger. "Home."

We materialize on the front porch of a large two story white house with red shutters. She turns to face me our hands still connected.

"Thank you so much for making sure I made it home." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "I hope that you will reconsider participating in the Mating Patch. Goodnight, Edward."

I watch as she disappears into the house. The feel of her lips leave a sting upon my cheek. I turn away from the door and fling my wand finger.

The days leading up to the Gathering are extremely busy and Hallow has been by my side the entire time. We've been working so late that we've had dinner together and I've seen her to her doorstep every night.

I try not to think about how I feel about Hallow's parents forcing her to marry that son of a bitch Aro, or my own mating situation, and the fact that I may lose the Head Wizard position.

At eight o'clock on the evening, of the Gathering, Alice, Jasper, Hallow, and I all make a plan to keep her busy and make sure she is at the Mating Patch before midnight.

"Jasper let's go and get ready. Hallow, I'll meet you at the Gathering in one hour. " Alice and Jasper join hands. With a flick of his wand finger, they are gone.

The silence between us is fucking painful, and I find my wand finger twitching. Hallow walks over to me, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulder.

"Edward, I want you to promise me something."

Slipping her hands in mine, I bring her closer to me so that our eyes can meet.

"Anything." I tell her sincerely.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll be at the Mating Patch. That you won't give up on finding her?" Tears fall from her eyes.

"Why is my happiness important to you?"

Is she hoping, like I am hoping that I am her mate. I don't think the Moon Goddess would be so generous to give me the most perfect mate in the universe.

"It's important because you are a wonderful wizard, Edward. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Don't give up. Promise."

My hands cup her enchanting face, my thumbs catching her tears. I lean in and kiss her forehead allowing my lips to linger.

"I promise, Hallow. I will be at the patch and pray to the Moon Goddess for …" The words are lost in my throat. The thought of expressing my deepest wish out loud scares me to death. "… For guidance."

"Thank you. We will trust in the Moon Goddess, together," she says with a radiant smile.

"Together."

Without a word she flicks her wand finger and disappears.

 **Hallow**

The Gathering is in full swing. Thanks to Alice and Edward, I am stationed in the little witches and wizards section, overseeing potion making for beginners, which was a last minute addition to the Gathering. This should keep me busy — and away from Aro — for quite some time.

I smile at the little witches and wizards as they add ingredients to create a potion to instantly grow a pumpkin. I love how their young minds soak up information; their innocence a pure joy to behold.

"Hallow! There you are." I turn to find my mother rushing over to me with a frantic look on her face.

My father follows closely behind with his face set in stone. "What in the Moon Goddess do you think you're doing?"

His voice is cold and void of emotion.

"I'm working. Why? Is there a problem?" I ask in my sweetest little girl voice.

"I demand you join your mother and me! Aro wants to make sure you do not try to go to the Mating Patch," my father says.

"Hallow, we need you by our side to present a united front for Aro." My mother takes my hand gently.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" I take my hand away from hers, trying to control my temper.

I will not mate with Aro, no matter what. Of that I am absolutely certain.

"Aro will be sworn in as Head Wizard after the Mating Ceremony," My father says matter of factly.

My heart stops beating, and I feel as if I will be sick. My only thought is of Edward and how he loves our people. How much I love him. It's then that I know why we both have to be at the Mating Patch at Midnight.

I'm not sure how I know, except for our obvious attraction to each other. When I'm with him everything seems right in the world and I am at a peace.

"Edward is one of the finest Head Wizards we've ever had. It's bad enough you trust Aro with your daughter, but do you honestly think he can rule thousands of witches and wizards?" I ask enraged by the damn thought.

"It is not up to us, Hallow. The elders have spoken. If the Head Wizard does not mate tonight, he is out. There's nothing else that can be done. Now let's go." My father turns to walk away from me.

My body vibrates with nervous energy on what I am about to do. "No. I will officially be a grown witch in less than an hour, and I no longer take orders from either of you. I will not marry Aro. Good bye."

I return to the cluster of children working on their potions.

 **Edward**

I stand in front of the elders, pleading my case. I don't know if it will work, but I have to try. A good leader is not based on being mated or not, it's based on the love he has for his people and the ability to do his job. Aro stands to the side glaring at me, his body vibrating with anger.

"I don't know what Aro has promised or threatened for him to be next in line, but I assure you that I take my job as Head Wizard seriously and I am here only to serve our kind, not for any praise or glory. I propose that I be granted the opportunity to serve out the remainder of my twenty-year term whether I find my mate or not." I stand firm in my decision to fight for my position and fight to throw a 'fuck you' at Aro.

"Head Wizard, let us convene a moment," Marcus a tall, older wizard says kindly.

"Marcus, I must object. An unmated wizard is a liability." Aro's voice is hard as he tries to hold back his anger.

"May I remind you that you are not mated as of yet, Aro." Rosalie a tall blonde beauty of a witch informs him coldly.

"A problem that will be remedied at the Mating Ceremony, Rosalie." Aro's smugness is obvious.

"That's where you're wrong." Hallow's voice is beautiful and strong.

She stands there, her hair blowing in the wind. She looks fierce as all eyes turn towards her.

"Isabella, what are you talking about?" Aro asks rushing over and grabbing her by the arms. `

I move over to them, removing his hand from her body. "Don't you fucking touch her."

"It's all right, Edward." She places her hand on my cheek and gives me a reassuring smile." "What I mean, Aro, is that I will not be mating with you today or ever. Whatever debt my father owes will have to be settled by some other means."

"You bitch! You can't do this. I planned your father's demise perfectly. I knew he would give you up easily." He takes a step forward but before he can do anything to her I flick my wand finger.

"Into a toad." A toad appears in the place of Aro.

The elders look on without saying a word.

Rosalie walks over to me, taking me by the arm.

"Edward, I think I speak for everyone. You may stay Head Wizard until your twentieth year and then choose if you would like to run for re-election mated or not."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I say sincerely as she walks away to join her mate, Emmett, who is looking at the toad with amusement.

"Maybe, put a time limit on the spell. Let's say an hour so we don't have to deal with him." Emmett chuckles as he walks away with Rosalie.

I wave my finger to set a time limit on the spell I cast on Aro.

The other elders turn to follow, but Marcus faces me. "Edward, I am sorry, Aro can be very persuasive. My apologies, Head Wizard."

"No apology necessary, Marcus. Thank you," I turn to face Hallow as the clocks begin to chime a ten-minute warning for the Mating Patch.

Hallow smiles at me wistfully. "I don't care who my true mate is. I love you, Edward."

I sweep her up in my arms, ecstatic from her declaration. My lips find hers, slow and firm.

My Goddess, I love this witch.

Our tongues glide against each other's, causing my dick to harden.

The warning bell chimes throughout the Gathering, announcing to everyone that the Mating Patch will open.

I pull away, giving her lips one last gentle peck. I have to do this.

"I love you, too, Hallow." Her smile is radiant. "But we both need to trust that the Moon Goddess will lead us to each other."

Her smile fades as she thinks over my words. Taking a deep breath, she steps away from me.

"Trust in the Moon Goddess, Edward. I will see you at midnight." Hallow turns away from me and joins the other single witches at the archway of the Mating Patch.

I take a deep breath and enter the Mating Patch where a number of wizards are transforming into pumpkins. It is a silly tradition. Finding an empty spot in the last row, I flick my wand finger and change into a tuxedo. Right after the Mating Patch is the Mating Ceremony, better to be prepared.

I stand still and look up at the moon. Closing my eyes, I send up a prayer that when I transform back into myself, it is Hallow I see.

With a flick of my wand finger. "Into a pumpkin."

 **Hallow**

The bells chime at ten minutes to midnight and the Mating Patch is open. Witches flick their wand fingers to change into different wedding gowns. My heart beats out of my chest as I flick my own wand finger. Instantly, the black slacks, sweater, and jacket that I was wearing are replaced by a lovely white-pleated off-the shoulder dress. The diamond and silver belt hugs my waist perfectly.

With another flick of my finger, I am engulfed in warmness as the warming charm does the trick against the crisp fall weather.

Giddy witches rush into the Mating Patch and then wait on the Moon to lead them to their true Mate.

I walk the rows of pumpkins, my nerves a mess. Each pumpkin seems to hold characteristics of the wizards they are. They all vary in sizes. Small to large, round and oval, some even look rectangular. Some have large stumps, or short, or none at all.

Doubt clouds my mind once I reach the third row of pumpkin wizards. I know what I feel for Edward; he has to be my mate.

A few witches stand in front of pumpkins both they and the pumpkins glowing magically in a pale blue light. Turning down the last row of pumpkins, a warm sensation takes over me. I look down to see that my entire body is glowing in the same light as some of the others.

My body seems to move on its own accord, passing pumpkins by until it comes to a stop in front of the most beautiful pumpkin I've ever seen. It glows bright in blue mating light; the illumination is warm and soothing. The pumpkin is big, perfectly round, and emanates an air of superiority. The dark orange color shines brightly.

I stand in front of my mate with bated breath.

Waiting.

Peace fills up my very being and a buzzing feeling shoots through me. At midnight fireworks light the night sky announcing a new All Hallows Eve. Before my eyes my mate transforms from a pumpkin into a wizard.

Through my tears, I see evergreen eyes staring back at me.

Edward.

He really is mine.

 **Edward**

My arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss.

Isabella Hallow Swan

My one true mate.

The Mating Patch is a huge success. Over one hundred witches and wizards stand together next to their mates and face the Grand Priest. I guess true mates are still important to some people.

I turn to face my mate, catching my father's eye from the Mating Renewal Meadow. He gives me a cheeky wink and my mother turns around. Her eyes mist over when she sees Hallow standing in front of me, our hands linked.

My mate.

Bless the Moon Goddess.

"We gather this All Hallows' Eve, to celebrate the Moon Goddess. She has once again showered her blessing upon us. Please repeat after me." His gaze turns towards us, and it's as if he's looking each one of us directly in the eye.

My thumbs massage small circles on the back of Hallow's hands. The Grand Priest begins and we both repeat after him.

"In this life and into the next, we will always be true mates. My heart and soul is yours, forever more."

My own tears match Hallow's and finally I feel complete.

The Grand Priest lifts his hands high, "By the Power of the Moon Goddess, I pronounce you True Mates. You may kiss your, Bride."

My lips find Hallow's again. I could spend the rest of my existence kissing this perfect witch. My tongue slides into her mouth. A deep groan comes from my throat when her hands grip the back of my hair.

Alice comes bouncing up to us, interrupting our kiss. "I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!"

Jasper gives me a one-armed bro hug while his mate talks happily to Hallow. "I told you there was a reason why you were so angry at the thought of her with Aro."

My parents join us with tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Edward! I can't believe you found your mate and in the same town your father and I mated in." My mother hugs me hard while my father goes over to Hallow and Alice.

My mate comes over to my mother and me. "Mom, Dad, meet my mate Hallow Cullen. Hallow, my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh, Hallow! How wonderful it is to finally meet you. Alice has told us so much about you," my mother says, hugging Hallow fiercely.

The crowd around us grows as word spreads through the Gathering that the Head Wizard has found his mate. I pull Hallow into my side not wanting her far from me.

"Head Wizard! I just heard! Congratulations!" I look up to find a very well looking Mrs. Cope.

She pinches my cheeks in greeting as she has always done.

"Mrs. Cope, you look well. How are you feeling?" I ask in general concern.

"I feel wonderful, Head Wizard! Wizard Isle is beautiful this time of year. I was shocked when Alice handed me the itinerary—all paid in full and within a week of the Gathering. Thank you so much Edward." All eyes turn to Alice.

"You knew?" Hallow asks my sister.

"I had a vision about two weeks before the Gathering of you and Edward. Your children surrounded you, and you were pregnant with the next. I had never seen my brother so happy, and I knew I had to give you both a little push." She gives us both a pointed look.

After the well wishes and hugs, we walk around the Gathering talking to our people. They are excited to have a First Witch, and Hallow bask in their praise.

"Hallow?" We turn to find a wizard with Hallow's brown eyes and a thick mustache, holding a witch with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Hallow is tense as she turns towards her parents. "Mom. Dad."

"We heard the Head Wizard was your true mate. Welcome to the family, Head Wizard." He extends his hand to me and I take it in mine.

"Thank you, but call me Edward. We are related now." The tension between Hallow and her parents is uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I'm Charlie and this is my mate, Renee." He motions to the witch next to him.

She gives me a sad smile, and then looks over to Hallow.

"Hallow, we know you're upset with us, but you have to understand it was your father's only option."

"Is that it, Mom? I feel a lot better knowing that his only option was offering me up as payment. What if I went through with it? I would've never found out Edward was my true mate." Hallow wipes at stray tears.

I pull her in closer to me.

"Maybe we should all meet another day to discuss this," I tell them both.

"Hallow, please forgive us. You have to understand —" Her mother starts pleading with her but Hallow interrupts.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm going home with my mate. I'll let you know when I'm coming to get my things." Hallow turns away, and I nod to her parents.

It's five in the morning when we finally materialize in front of my home, our home. I pick Hallow up and carry her over the threshold of her new home. With a flick of my wand finger, the door closes behind us.

"I'll be sure to give you a tour of our home tomorrow."

I peck her lips and then rush up the stairs to our bedroom. I need my mate now.

 **Hallow**

Edward sprints up the stairs, only allowing me a peek at the place that I now call home. The home sits overlooking an ocean. I am not a hundred percent sure which ocean.

The front of the house is gorgeous; half covered in dark brick and the top half painted yellow. The front room is large and open, with carpet-covered stairs. It is more homely than I imagined.

Edward places me down in front of the balcony that overlooks the ocean. The saltwater breeze blows into the open door; the feel of his body close to mine makes me dizzy with lust. The sun rises over the ocean creating a breathtaking view.

His lips press against the shell of my ear causing my body to shiver. Turning around to face him, I stand on my tiptoes to peck his lips.

The small peck seems to not be enough for Edward. He pulls me in closer, his hands on my behind. The gesture gives me a thrill.

His lips take mine in a much more passionate kiss. Lifting me up so that my feet dangle freely, he leads us over to the bed and then places me back down without stopping our kiss. He unzips my dress, and then slowly peels the strap off my one shoulder. His lips travel down my neck, while he grasps the dress in one hand.

Wet kisses travel down to the top of my breast. He shows special attention to the nipple, licking and sucking. Pleasure shoots through my belly; my hands find a home in his unruly hair, grasping the silky strands between my fingertips.

Lips soft as a whisper cover my body, taking my mating gown with every movement revealing me to Edward. His breath fans over my stomach while his fingertips ghost down my legs. I step out of my gown and Edward flicks his wand finger, sending the dress flying across the room and onto the couch.

Edward kisses the inside of my thigh, and I weep with wetness. His nose skims the outside of my panties. "You smell divine, baby."

Oh, Sweet Goddess. My knees buckle at him calling me _baby_. Edward hands grip my legs making sure I can stand on my own feet. That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life.

He kisses me down there, and my head falls back as a wanton moan escape my lips. "Edward…"

"Yes, baby." He gives me a wicked grin knowing what that word does to me.

I'm speechless as I watch him pull my underwear down my shaking body. Every kiss, every touch, feels like heaven on earth. Once I am standing completely naked in front of him and my undies have joined my dress on the couch, Edward stands back and stares at me.

His eyes hypnotize me as they roam up and down my body with a fervent look. He leans in for ravenous kiss. "Get into the bed, Hallow." His voice is breathy and full of desire.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as I crawl under the covers while Edward removes his own clothing. I become more and more nervous with every reveal of his perfect flesh. I can't move, I can't breathe; I do nothing but stare at my mate. With one flick of his finger, his shirt sails across the room.

When my eyes meet Edward's, my mouth waters at the sight of him. He is completely naked once he sends his pants and boxers to the couch. His muscles are firm and prominent, his stomach a perfect eight pack.

The sight causes me to ache between my thighs and I squeeze my legs together to give myself some relief.

My eyes dart down to his manhood as he walks to the bed. It stands long and hard, the veins prominent in the rising sun. I lick my lips unconsciously, unable to take my eyes off of him.

Edward slides into the bed, startling me. "Don't be afraid, Hallow."

I turn toward him and run my fingertips down his firm chest to his happy trail, leading down to his … cock. Dear Goddess I have never said that word let alone touched one. I take a deep breath and then my hand travels down. My fingers shake as they tenderly slide against his shaft.

He lets out a hiss, and I look into his eyes. "I'm not afraid, Edward. I am yours now and forever."

"Dear Moon Goddess, I love you." He pulls me into his side capturing my lips fiercely.

He gently rolls me onto my back so his hard body covers mine. The feel of him on top of me is divine, and I feel secure and loved at the same time. My fingers grip the hairs at the back of his neck pulling him closer to me while our tongues dance.

His hand plays with one of my nipples, gently twirling it in his fingertips. My back arches on its own accord. Edward breaks away from our kiss and greedily takes my hard nipple into his mouth.

I'm an achy, needy mess. Nerves seem to battle with the pleasure of it all, causing me to squeeze my legs tight. He pushes my breast together moving over to the one he neglected. His teeth bite down on my puckered nipple, and I cry out in pleasure.

"Oh! Goddess! Edward … Please …" I beg him.

He comes back up to peck my lips, and I try to pull him in for a more passionate kiss.

"Soon, my love, but first I need to taste you." He starts kissing my neck while his tongue swirls around a sensitive area.

"Ummm … Taste me?" I ask naively.

"Yes, I'm going to taste you." One of his hands goes between my legs and his fingers opens up my moist lips.

Two fingers enter me, and I grip his fingers as the pleasure tickles my belly. "Ed … Edward!"

"Yes, baby," he whispers against my lips as he plays with my clit.

Removing his fingers, he looks into my eyes as he puts both of his fingers into his mouth. His eyes close and he hums in pleasure. It's the most erotic thing I've ever experienced.

"You are so fucking exquisite, love," Edward says before he travels down my body.

He reaches the apex of my thighs, spreading my knees apart. My heart is practically beating out of my chest, and I grip the cotton sheets tight not knowing what to expect. The first kiss is a tickle followed by a long lick up my middle that causes my legs to shake.

He begins licking and sucking, humming in pleasure. My back arches and my hands grip his head, pulling him into me. The feeling is wonderful and makes every nerve in my body scream in pleasure. Edward starts sucking on my clit, and then he enters two fingers.

"Sweet Goddess!" I scream out as bliss moves all through me.

My head thrashes as I try to fight the pleasure that is taking over me. Edward lips caress up my body stopping to peck each of my nipples. When he reaches my lips, he braces his arms on either side of my head and kisses me.

"This will hurt a little," he tells me as his tongue traces my lips.

"I don't care. Do it, Edward. Please." I pull him in closer and shove my tongue into his mouth.

I'm desperate and hungry for him.

Edward positions himself at my entrance and slowly moves inside of me until he reaches my barrier. He kisses me deeply, sucking on my tongue as he pushes forward in one swift movement.

I cry out from the pain, but it is over as soon as it begins. There is nothing left but a dull ache and fullness. Edward stills inside of me, seeming to struggle with controlling himself.

Our lips never part as he begins to move inside of me. There is still a dull ache, but the gratification that begins to take over is wonderful. My back arches and my toes curl as Edward movements increase. My nails dig into his firm shoulders when he starts licking and sucking on my exposed neck.

"Oh, Goddess, Yes!" My hips meet his thrust for thrust, chasing another orgasm that only he can give me.

My true mate.

"Hallow …"His voice is hoarse and full of compulsion.

My lips find his eagerly. I suck on his tongue as his drive become faster. One of his hands finds my clit and rubs. The desire rips through me and my entire body stiffens. My back arches, giving him full access to my breasts and he sucks a nipple into his mouth.

"Yes! Edward!" I yell out my pleasure not caring about anything but us.

As my body comes down from the orgasm, Edward's movements become erratic while his tongue plunges into my mouth. Our foreheads press together and our eyes meet, then he screams out in his own bliss.

"Sweet Goddess!" Edward stills, and then pulls out of me rolling over and bringing me with him.

There is no sound in the room except our harsh breathing. His hand rubs up and down my back while I kiss his chest. Edward lifts my chin up so that I can look into his eyes.

"I love you, baby." I giggle like a fool in love as he pecks my lips.

"Can you call me that all the time?" I ask, kissing his lips again.

"Mmmm, whatever you want, baby." His lips travel down my neck and my hands shyly move to his softening member.

"I want to do that again, Head Wizard," I say teasingly.

"Your wish is my command, First Witch. I will spend the rest of our lives pleasing you."

He kisses my lips again, and I lose myself in my true mate.

Forever.


End file.
